Mistakes Were Made: A Rewrite
by hippiescribbler
Summary: Almost 4 years ago (even before there was an AA category) I wrote my first Austin and Ally story. This is it's 2015 rewrite. "What one night, one party can turn into can surprise you but for Austin and Ally it's been a long time coming" I hope you all enjoy this version of Mistakes were mad a Austin and Ally Story even more than the original. Thanks for at least reading the descr
1. Chapter 1

**Wow fanfiction it's been a while. Now I know excuses are lame, but the last year of my life has been extremely hectic, but I've decided I'm going to at least finish the stories I've started (and possibly start a few more when the mood strikes) While I do promise to update my other 3-4 stories right now I want to rewrite this one. It was my very first Austin and Ally fanfiction, written when I was around 13 years old. I recently reread it and felt it was a decent story line but needed a lot of work. So here you go the official rewrite of Mistakes Were Made.**

Chapter 1

Austin Moon, your typical golden boy. He was Miami High School. He was captain of the after school music club, the football team, and the basketball team. He was your typical popular boy. Blonde, messy hair. Beautiful in every way from his hazel eyes to his stylish was of dressing. Fitting in was his only flaw. Not that he couldn't, but he needed to so much he'd pretend to be someone he's not to look good in front of the rest of the people in his social class of high school juniors.He secretly had a heart of gold though. Always willing to lend a helping hand or be a listening ear. Not many knew this side he hid from the world though. It's a shame such a fear of losing popularity causes him more pain than he yet understands.

Ally Dawson, a unique life force is the only way to describe her. She has perfectly curled brown hair and dresses in a very artsy, cute way. She's extremely tiny and pale, but still is very beautiful to the point she doesn't even have to bother with makeup. She doesn't much care about the social levels of high school. She understands why they exists, but believes that rather you can throw a ball or drop a college tuition amount of money on a purse defines how important you are. She's insanely shy, but the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. Once you break down her walls and see who she really is you can't help but love her. She actually use to be as popular as Austin that is until she realized how ridiculous it is to consider yourself higher than the rest of the student body. That's when she befriended the "outcasts" causing her to completely lose her popularity.

How are these two connected you might ask? They're secretly best friends. Of course when Ally gave up her popularity because of the heaviness it caused her heart it was no longer acceptable for Austin to hang out with her. While he was half willing to give it all up Ally, knowing what fitting in meant to him, wouldn't let him. Ever since they've been closet best friends. Neither could just give the other up, neither could describe the feeling nor need they had for each other. The way they could look at each other and everybody and every problem disappeared. The way it was safe to be themselves. She was the one he called to pick him up when his worn down car breaks down and he can't get home from practice. She's the one he goes to when he needs to be himself. He's the one she calls when her family once again causes her to break down. He's the shoulder she cries on after countless heartbreaks.

They've always been there for each other. Neither will accept that they could feel more than friendship thought. That would be risking losing their safe haven, losing what Austin spent years building socially and Aly to be known as the girl who ruined the golden boy.

Tonight they are at Dallas Willson's annual party. He throws every year and invites the whole class when his parents go out of town for their anniversary. After an hour of watching sloppy drunks humiliate themselves and unnecessarily loud music both Austin and Ally had had enough. That's when they bumped into each other. After heading up the stairs to find a bathroom to escape for a few minutes.

"Ally hey I'm surprised I haven't seen you yet" Austin greeted with a smile, happy to see his secret best friend.

She grinned back happy to find some enjoyment in this class tradition. "Hey back. I haven't been here long, the party already gotten to you too?"

"It's insane it's barely started and I feel like me and you are the only two sober ones left here"

She laughed in response then said "Well I guess it's just you and me then."

He opened a door to an empty spare room and motioned for her to walk inside. She gave him a concerned look. What would they do if they got caught together?

"It's okay Als doors lock. Not like anyone here is sober enough to care anyways." They both laughed as Austin closed and locked the door behind them.

It was a cute little spare bedroom. Painted burgundy with a big white bed and a TV in the corner. There was a bathroom door to the left and a closet beside the bed.

The friends sat on the comfy bed and talked about life for hours. Everything from school, to music, to their current binge watch show on Netflix. That's when Austin brings it up.

"So how's things with your parents Ally" he instantly mentally kicks himself. Ally is a very strong girl, but her family life is her weak spot. They're the type of strict where nothing is ever enough. Ally could have always made a better grade, or always sold another instrument at their store Sonic Boom. She was never fit enough never groomed enough never smart enough. And as much as she hid it Austin knew it killed her inside. That she desperately wanted their acceptance. He also knew that she was growing an anger that at the same time all she wants is to prove them wrong to be a wonderful person and prove that she's not who they want her to be, but that it's okay.

"Things at home are the usual" she said, her voice growing smaller with each word til it broke on the last one. She broke into a cry that broke Austin's heart. He out of instinct rushed to hug and comfort her. She instantly return the hug.

He looks into her sad eyes and says "I'm sorry Ally I'm such and idiot for bringing it up."

She gives him a small smile and reinsures him that it's fine. They then realize they've yet to let go or broken eye contact. They don't believe they can. That's when they start to lean in and their lips meet in what has to be the best kiss in human history.

"Wow" they both said after finally pulling away.

"I wasn't expecting that." Austin said referring to the feeling of wholeness the kiss had given him.

"So you felt it to?" Ally questioned very relieved she wasn't the only one.

"Would it be okay if I… urm-" he was cut off by Ally's smiling lips crushing into his for another mind blowing kiss.

"I never want this feeling to end." Austin said as he pulled away.

"Then don't let it." Ally replied going in for another kiss Austin disappointingly stopped.

"What exactly are suggesting?" Neither of them sure of their feelings or ready to accept them.

"Why can't we just kiss? Of course in secret no strings or relationships obviously. I wouldn't want to hide a relationship plus I don't know if that's what I feel.

"So are you saying we become secret best friends with benefits?" Austin said. Thinking how could their relationship get any more complicated, but thankful he wasn't the only one confused on his feelings. He didn't think he'd ever turn down the chance to be with Ally, but wasn't sure if a romantic relationship was what he wanted either.

"Yeah I guess that's what you'd call it. So what do you say?" Ally asked.

"Just kissing whenever we want to no commitments or romantic feelings, just kissing?" he confirmed.

"Correct." Ally smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again. Soon leading into a make out.

Now unlike every other teen at the party neither could blame alcohol for what happened next.

Austin pulled Ally into his lap as they continued to kiss. Soon their tongues were in a battle neither was ready to lose. They were both on such a lust high neither wanting to lose the wonderful feeling they had. It didn't take long for Ally to feel just how excited Austin was about their deal, this only drove her madder with lust for her best friend. Causing her to tear off his blue, plaid button up. Even though she'd seen it countless times over the years she was completely mesmerized by the teen's muscular body.

Austin was shocked at first by Ally's sudden action, but his reaction was just as shocking to the young brunette. "Got to keep it even alligator." He said winking at her before removing Ally's red sundress leaving her in just a pair of Pink panties.

Ally turned as red as the dress that was now on the floor. No this wasn't her first time, it was her second. Her first being to her friend Elliot at art camp when she was 15. Even though Austin wasn't her first she was still ashamed for him to see her body.

"Don't even try to cover up Alls you know I think you're perfect." He whispered as he flipped them over pinning her down and attacking her neck is sweet kisses that were bound to leave a nasty mark in the morning.

"What are we doing Austin?" Ally said. Slowly realizing the situation she was in with her best friend.

"Doing a terrible job of keeping it even." He winked as he undid his dark skinny jeans causing much needed relief to his bottom half. Feeling Austin's excitement land on her sent all realization to hell no amount of thought could surpass the lust the two had right now.

After a while of heated touches and amazing kisses the big moment came. Austin looked into Ally's clouded, brown eyes and asked "Are you sure about this?"

"There's no going back now Austin." She answered before kissing him beginning a long night for the two.

Austin woke up first to the sound of slurred yelling downstairs. He checked his phone to see it was 2 in the morning, he had an hour left till his curfew. He looked down to see his beautiful brunette friend asleep on his bare chest and smiled brushing a lose strand of messy hair out of her face. He didn't have it in him to wake her. He wasn't ready to lose the feeling of her skin against his or the cute way she slept. He wasn't ready to hear her say that hey made a mistake. That his first time, the best damn night of his adolescent life would be a regret to her.

She soon woke thought due to a loud crash of something breaking downstairs followed by a slurred "Sorry Dallas". He braced himself for the worst response he could think of only to hear her giggle.

"Guess just kissing didn't work out did it?" He smiled at her response and rolled over on top of her to give her a sweet kiss.

"More along the lines of you deflowered me." He said laughing. Yes, Austin did manage to stay a virgin this long and yes he knows Ally wasn't. He didn't want to lose it to someone like him someone who was just doing it to gain more popularity he did keep some morals known. Ally was different though, Ally made him feel more then he thought he deserved, he knew she wasn't using him to become the talk of Miami High.

"What time is it?" she asked playing with his blond locks.

"A little past two. Do you need a ride home?"

"That would be great. Trish drove me and I know she isn't able to drive, she probably passed out in one of the other rooms like every other year." We both laughed at how wild Ally's curly haired friend is.

They quickly dressed and snuck successfully down stairs to Austin's beat up car. He worked miserably at a burger shack for 8 dollars an hour after school to earn the car, Austin wasn't ready to admit it's actual worth. They shared one more kiss after being sure no one could see them.

The exciting feeling it caused in his stomach terrified him. "I love-uh this deal Ally." He said. 'Did I just almost say I love her' he thought to himself. Of course they love each other they both knew that. They were best friends, but being in love being in a relationship? No that wasn't Austin and Ally.

"Me too." She said kissing his cheek and smiling before they drove off towards Ally's house.

 **So let me know what you think is it better or worse than the 2011 version. I'll have chapter 2 as soon as I get off work if ya'll would like. Also should the rating this go round be T or M. I've never done a M-rated before but there's a first for everything right? Let me know your opinons and if I should lose my M-rated writing virginity in the reviews xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright not as good of a response as I was hoping but I'm going to upload chapter 2 anyways. This version will probably be a lot longer than the original due to big confusing time gaps in the original.**

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

About 2:30am we pulled into my drive way loudly singing along to 5SOS. To a passer byer it probably looks as if we were coming home from the party wasted, but in reality we were both really happy. I looked at the house to see that my parents weren't home.

"I completely forgot my parents were at a saxophone conference. That's a huge relief." I said letting out a long breath. I wasn't looking forward to explaining why I was coming home so late when I was supposed to be spending the night with Trish. On top of that why Austin's car dropped me off not Trish's.

"I didn't think through how they'd react, at least they like me. You could have told them Trish got sick or something and I volunteered to bring you home." It's true even my dad liked Austin. Not enough to approve of our little deal, but Austin has a key to our house if that tells you how much they like him. After around the 5th time they caught him sneaking over a few summers back when I'd fight with Elliot they decided to just give him the key.

"I think they'd wonder why you're at Trish's when you live next door. Do you really think they know about the party?" I said laughing. To my parents I'm still completely innocent. Never taken a sip of alcohol never even seen a party. It wasn't all a lie, I really was a good girl. I don't drink, well anymore. There was one time at a music camp, but it was responsible for a night I regret with a boy who loved a glue gun.

"True. Goodnight Ally, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"Or you could stay the night." I said with a mischiefs smile.

"Really?" he said with a huge smile.

"Yeah I mean I see your brother's home so I doubt you want to see him on such a good night so safe it for tomorrow and spend the night with me." I whispered, pulling him in for a short kiss.

"I actually forgot he's coming in today. He's here to announce his engagement to Kira or whatever. It's sick they're only getting married because of how popular they are together at UCA."

Austin's POV

I completely forgot my brother, Gavin was coming in from college today. We've never had a great relationship. He's always been what my parents expect me to live up to, they think he's perfect. I've spent the majority of my life trying to follow in his footsteps, every time I want to do something that isn't Gavin like it's a disappointment. All together he's not a bad guy, I guess I just blame him for how I feel about popularity, when I want to not care.

It sickens me that he's marrying a girl for the mere reason it looks good to a bunch of California college students. Not even I'm that shallow. That's when I find myself doing it. Imagining myself married to Ally, and smiling.

"You okay Austin? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now." She said concerned.

I shook the image out of my head hoping it wouldn't come back. I couldn't see her this way.

"Just thinking how fun it's going to be to annoy Kira all week. You going to help like last time right?" You see Kira is almost like a Barbie. Last time she visited Ally and I spent the whole week doing things like hiding her make up.

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful my best friend is. "Of course Austin."

We started to get out of the car. "Do you think Shane will care I'm here?" Shane is Ally's big brother. He was a senior at Miami High.

"Do you honestly think he'd care? I bet he has Lisa here right now." She laughed as she unlocked the door and yelled "I'm home." Towards her brother's room.

"Congratulations sis!" he yelled back sarcastically causing everyone to laugh.

The Dawson siblings were probably my favorite people in the world. Shane while probably borderline depressed, is still the most sarcastically hilarious person you'll ever meet. ( **yes I'm basing him off Shane Dawson from youtube)**

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"Starving, whatcha making sis." Shane said coming out of his room with his girlfriend Lisa and her dog Unicorn following behind.

"I wasn't asking you Shane, but since you're up you can make us a snack." She said pushing her brother towards the kitchen.

"Als is that a good idea I've seen videos of him trying to cook." Austin said.

"Ms Dawson, is there a reason that there is a boy here at 2 in the morning." Shane said finally noticing the time and Austin.

"It's just Austin." It kind of hurt the way she said it's just me. I know she meant nothing by it, but I was hoping she wouldn't still see me as the guy so far in the friendzone her dad lets me spend the night.

"I know, but I also know both of you and something's definitely up." He pointed between us. "Lisa what do you think?"

"I think they look really tired and probably want to go to bed, just like we were." She said half asleep as she walks back towards Shane's room.

"Yes they do look tired." He got really close to Austin "Why so tired Moon boy."

I gulped I never knew Shane to be overprotective. "Coz it's almost 3 in the morning?" I said as more of a question.

Suddenly both he and Ally burst into a fit of laughter. "I. Can't. Believe. You actually got scared." They both said in-between laughs.

"For real though know you two, and as much as I'm not big on someone fucking my little sister there's no one else I'd rather it be." He said patting my back. "But if you do anything stupid I swear I'll find you and probably not hurt you, I' think you could take me, but you know make you regret hurting Ally."

"Alright that's enough Shane, just don't tell anyone what's going on here. It's nothing serious we're not a couple or anything." Ally said to her brother. While I'm still wondering how he knew. I guess I will never understand close siblings, mine is more like a stranger.

Ally's POV

I figured Shane would be able to tell. We've always been able to read each other like a book, we're just super close. With parents like ours we have to be there for each other. I don't know what I would do without my insane brother.

"Ready for bed Alls?" Austin asked after Shane and Unicorn left.

I smiled at him and pulled him closer to me to bring him into a kiss. "Do we have to go to sleep?"

He smirked at me before dragging me excitedly up to my room. Was it normal to want this with someone who you always considered to be a brother to you? Honestly I don't know what to think of me and Austin anymore.

We finally reached by bedroom and Austin instantly shut the door and pushed me up against it. Kissing me wildly while removing my dress for the second time that night.

"Austin do you think it's weird what we're doing?" I asked voicing my concerns on our deal.

He instantly stopped kissing my neck and looking in my eyes worried. "Ally if you don't want this I'd never make you. I don't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. I couldn't handle losing my best friend."

'Dammit why does he have to be so sweet?' I thought to myself.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable it's the fact that I'm not that bothers me. You've been my best friend since diapers shouldn't this be weird or feel awkward or something." I said relieved to finally let my concerns out.

"I don't know Ally. I don't know why it's not uncomfortable I always thought kissing you would be too, but it's not. Honestly tonight was probably the best feeling I've ever had in my life."

"I guess we shouldn't question it… Wait did you just admit you've thought about kissing me?" I smirked at him.

"No… okay fine sometimes I've wondered what it would be like, but I do that with a lot of people. Just what would it be like if I was dating you, Katy Perry, Cassidy? Can I please stop talking now?" He asked blushing.

I laughed and kissed him stripping him down to his firetruck boxers in the process. "Someone's excited." I said with a smile grabbing the front of his boxers.

He looked me up and down before once again pushing me against my door rubbing our two intimate regions together causing us both to let out a deep moan. "How can I not be?" He kissed me again this time cupping my small chest in his big hands. The feeling it sent down my spine was electric. I never wanted it to stop. And it didn't stop, not til we both passed out exhausted in my bed.

He lightly rubbed up and down my bare back and smiled at me. "Do you think we'll ever regret this?"

"I don't think I could ever regret something that made me feel the way you have tonight. How are we supposed to go to school Monday and act like we don't know each other though? I don't think I'll be able to look at you without seeing what I am now. "I answered.

"We'll figure Monday out when it comes, I don't want to think about it right now is to perfect to think about having to pretend this doesn't exists for 8 hours." He said sadly kissing my head. We both soon drifted off to sleep.

We were woken around noon the next day by someone banging on my bedroom door.

"Ally, Austin wake up I'm not coming in there coz I doubt I want to see what's in there, but dad just called they're on their way back." Shane said warning me that we probably shouldn't be naked in bed when our parents get home.

"Thanks Shane I owe you." I called back to him.

"I'll remember that." He yelled laughing as he walked away. We quickly changed cloths. Austin threw on a Miami High tshirt and pair of sweats he left here for our spontaneous sleep overs and I a pair of light wash shorts with a navy blue Cammie and a white cardigan on top.

"You look nice ms. Dawson." Austin said smiling at me pulling me in so I was straddling his lap on the end of my bed.

"Why thank you mr. Moon, but this isn't a position I want my dad to find us in, he trusts you to stay here with me, as friends, that could be useful. Let's not ruin that." I said kissing him quickly before running downstairs just as my dad was walking in.

"Hey daddy, mom how was yalls trip?" I asked as sweetly as I could hoping not to be lectured while I was in such a good mood.

"Fine sweetie. Yall kept the house clean while we were gone right you know how I hate coming home to dirty dishes and over stuffed trash cans." He said. Already starting to nag and it's been half a minute.

"Yes dad we kept your house clean." I said before grabbing Austin and leaving for his place. His brother wanted to see us today.

I can already tell today is going to ruin the happy mood last night had me in.

 **Alright folks who wants to see the day with Gavin and Kira? Review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin's POV

I could tell Ally was already becoming depressed by her family. After the pure bliss we were feeling I couldn't just let her drown in the darkness of her family.

"Aly remember we have to help my mom with Gavin's engagement party today." I said giving her an excuse to not be home.

"Gavin's home? How's he doing Austin?" Aly's mom asked politely.

"Very well actually he's getting married soon after graduation." I said trying to hide my disgust for his future bride.

"That's great. Congratulate him for us. Now Aly, Austin said you two promised to help Mimi don't keep her waiting." We started to head out the door saying our goodbyes when Aly's father added.

"Hey why don't we invite the Moon's over for dinner tonight it's rare for us to ever be in town at the same time. Would tonight work Austin?"

"I don't see why not." I said with a smile as we walked over to my house next door.

Aly looked at me as soon as we were out of her parents hearing and giggled. "Do you have any idea how awkward dinner is going to be?"

"What do you mean?" I said confused. It wasn't uncommon for our families to get together when we could find time.

"Because we're going to have to sit through it acting like we didn't just spend last night fucking, and Shane won't help" she said still giggling. I hadn't thought of it that way, our parents always made jokes about how Aly and I are like siblings. Our siblings always joked about how we'd end up together. Both will add to the awkwardness that would be tonight.

As we walked into my house I quickly yelled to my mother in the kitchen "Don't worry about supper tonight Mr. Dawson invited us all over."  
"They're back in town? That's great I'm excited for us all to catch up. I'll go call Mimi." She called back before heading off to discuss what she should bring to the torturous dinner tonight.

Aly and I made our way up the stairs to hide in my room for a while. As soon as we were inside I quickly closed and locked the door and pulled Aly in for a kiss.

"You're starting to form an addiction Moon." She smiled at me showing that she didn't mind one bit.

"I can't help it, it makes me feel so.. indescribable."

"You're not starting to have feelings are you?" she said looking very serious.

"No!" I said very defensively, for a moment I thought I saw a flash of disappointment on her face that she quickly hid, I was probably imagining it. There aren't feelings between Aly and I, just really good sex and friendship. "You're like a sibling to me." I added trying to prove to her, and myself, I didn't have feelings.

She smirked at me. "Sibling eh? Would a sister do this?" she grabbed my face and passionately kissed me. I instantly wrapped my arms around her pulling us as close as we could possibly be. Our tongues soon started fighting for dominance. I felt Aly's hand wonder slowly from my shoulder to my waist as she started to push down my sweats.

"Aly.." I said knowing this was a bad idea with my family home, but not wanting to stop. There was a battle of right and wrong going on in my head, and sadly I know I'm going to lose to the boner I already have.

"Yes Austin?" she said as innocently as she could manage while rubbing my manhood.

"My mom's home." I reminded her.

"I'm like you're sister remember. We're fine!" She said with a sinister smile. Why did I have to say she was my sibling? Suddenly she dropped to her knees in front of me and smirked.

"Aly what are you doing?" I asked nervously. She didn't respond she just smiled and licked my entire length. Out of instinct I grabbed the back of her hair and had to fight back a moan.

"Dammit Aly." I meant this to sound like a protest but instead it came out with lust. She smirked up at me before she took me into her mouth. I held tightly on to her hair trying hard not to hurt her or make too much noise. This had to be one of the best feelings of my life, staying quiet wasn't an easy task.

Soon my knees felt like jello and I knew I was about to cum. I tried my best to warn Aly but she showed no signs of stopping. She took it all and came back up with a smile. I tried to catch my breath as she said

"Do sisters do that?" I grabbed her and threw us on my bed before kissing her. I quickly removed her shorts egger to return the favor. I pushed two fingers in her and earned a load moan. I kissed her to muffle it.

"Als we're not the only ones home remember?" I reminded her with a smile. She grabbed a pillow and threw it over her face as I added a third figure. I could hear her muffled moans and it was turning me on all over again. I removed my fingers and she peeked out from under the pillow glaring at me in protest. I smirked back as I went down her beautiful body.

"What are you doing Austin?" she asked nervously. I knew this was the first time she's ever had this happen to her.

"Returning the favor" I answered right before licking up her already wet folds. She pressed the pillow to her face to quiet her load moan of my name. She roughly grabbed my hair and pushed me closer to her. She only lasted a few minutes before she came undone. I cuddled up to her after coming back up.

"I never thought that would feel so good." She said in shock before quickly kissing me.

"I could say the same thing." I laughed. Soon there was a knock on my door followed by Gavin's voice.

"Hey bro open up I missed you." Yeah Gavin and I didn't get along all of the time, but we still loved each other.

"Um hold on one second" I said as Aly and I quickly redressed and I opened the door. Aly sat at my desk pretending to scroll through Facebook. "Hey bro." I greeted trying to act as if nothing was happening only a few seconds ago.

"Aly! You're here it's great to see you." Aly got up and smiled and hugged my brother.

"You too Gavin! How's California?"

"Amazing as usual you two should come down sometime Kira and I are getting a place off campus."

"That sounds fun we should plan a trip soon." I said smiling.

"So what took you so long to open the door Austin? Are you and Aly finally official?" he smirked.

"No! I just didn't realize I had locked the door." I lied nervously.

"Are you sure about that?" Gavin said not believing me.

"Gavin you know Austin and I have always been just best friends." Aly said laughing.

"So you're telling me nothing's going on?" He said wish an amused smile.

"Nothing!" we both said.

He waked over to the side of my room and grabbed something between two figures and turned around.

"Then why is Aly's panties in your floor?" he said tossing them at me and laughing. "Why wouldn't you tell me baby bro you know I've thought you two should be together for years."

"We're not together." I said looking at the floor. Gavin considered Aly to be like his little sister II knew our arrangement would make him mad. He wasn't going to be as calm as Shane.

"So they're not Aly's?" Gavin questioned. I looked at Aly asking silently if we should lie or not. I knew her I know she won't lie to someone she considers family.

"They're mine Gavin." She admits embarrassed by what was about to come out.

"So my baby brother finally lost his v-card, and is finally dating Aly. Congrats bro." Gavin raised his hand to high five me and I awkwardly slapping his hand back.

"We're not dating." I said quietly, not ready for what was about to come.

"Then why was her underwear in your floor and the door locked?" I didn't know how to respond I hated the idea of disappointing Gavin. I felt this sick need to impress him to live up to his name, and this definitely wasn't doing that.

"We're not a couple Gavin, we're just um.. sleeping together." Aly said trying to save me knowing how hard this was for me. It took a second for Gavin to realize what Aly meant.

"Austin you know I consider Aly to be a little sister right?" he said getting angry.

"Yes." I nervously said.

"Then why are you using her for your sick teenage hormonal needs! I thought you cared about her." He snapped.

"Woah Gavin it's not like that! We just don't know how we feel we don't want to be a couple, but what we have going on makes us happy. Aly means the world to me if I thought for a second this was hurting her it would stop, but please understand we don't have feelings for each other we don't want to be together. We just-" I didn't know how to finish I didn't know how to explain fucking my long time best friend in secret.

"We just like how it makes us feel, we don't get much that makes us happy and as bad as this may be it makes us happy. Please Gavin we don't expect you to approve but please keep it quiet." Aly finished for me.

"You're right I don't approve. I think there's so much more you two could be, but yall will realize it soon you can't be intimate and not develop feelings. I'll keep it to myself, just promise to be careful. I got to go take Kira to tour Miami, mom and dad are going to the store you two get the house to yourself for a bit." He said with a wink before heading out my door.

"See you at dinner Gavin!" Aly awkwardly yelled.

Tonight was going to be a disaster.


End file.
